The kids are alright
by acklesaddict
Summary: Claire Novak, Ben Braedan and Jesse Turner. Three people who couldn't be more different, but have one thing in common...their past. All three hunters have grown up together and are the closest friends. But how will they cope when the past that united them threatens to tear them apart. Adult Claire, Ben and Jesse.


_**A/N: It's been a long time since I've written anything for the pure fun of it, so…I hope you enjoy! This is sort of AU, mostly AU. **_

_**I chose Face claims in my head for each of these characters, but really it's up to you and your imagination. **_

_**Claire Novak- Taylor Swift (see I knew you were trouble video)**_

_**Ben Braedan- Darren Criss**_

_**Jesse Turner- Chace Crawford**_

"_I can't decide if it's a choice, getting swept away. I hear the sound of my own voice. Asking you to stay. All we are is skin and bone, trained to get along."- Treacherous_

The tall sandy blonde girl stood alone. The cold air blowing through the pink tips of her short hair, her blue eyes searching the empty car park. She still wasn't used to being out alone late at night, even though she'd been alone for years now. She heard the engine of the familiar car before it reached her and she took a deep breath, kicking against the wall and pushing herself to walk towards it.

The bright headlights illuminated her face and as the turned out, she saw two figures leave the car. She smiled as the shorter one came to embrace her. His familiar brown eyes gazing down at her. "Hey Angel," he joked. Kissing the top of her head and pulling her closer.

Claire Novak hugged her friend tightly. "Hello, Ben" she replied, leaning against the hood of the impala. She turned her attention to the other man loitering by the car. "How you doin' Jesse?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

Jesse chuckled darkly, "I'll be better after a drink," he rolled his eyes and threw his hands into his pockets. Leading the unlikely trio into the bar. Ben walked with his strong arm around Claire's shoulders.

To say that it was a strange trio was an understatement. The three had met years back when they'd been working the same job. A ghoul in Ohio. Claire had been cornered by the ghoul when Jesse had arrived, in order to save Claire; Jesse had missed possibly the only shot he'd get to kill the ghoul. Luckily, Ben had come in and then saved both of their asses; something he continued to remind them of.

Ben Braedan, the boy who couldn't fight his destiny. He wasn't supposed to remember anything about the supernatural world…but when demons had come after him and his mother he'd had to defend himself. He'd known what to do, he'd known how to protect himself and he didn't know why…leaving his mother in a safe place he'd gone searching for answers, in Kansas he'd met a medium named Missouri who said she knew something of the faces Ben saw in his dreams. She'd restored his memory. Ben knew then he couldn't go back to his mother and risk her life, his only hope was to find Dean Winchester, the man who had been like a father to him. He hadn't seen Dean in three years and although other might assume the worst, Ben never would. One day Dean would come back for him…well…he'd come back for the Impala.

Similar circumstances had led to Claire becoming a hunter, as a child she'd been the vessel of an angel. She'd watched her father…no her angels…walk away and she'd never seen either of them again. She was determined to find Castiel or her father and she'd assumed the Winchesters were the key to that. She'd been wrong; neither of the Winchesters had seen her father in years. Claire couldn't just turn back then and she soon found that she loved the company of both Jesse and Ben.

Jesse however had never wanted this life, he never wanted to be what was known as the anti-Christ and in the past he often tried to block out what he really was. It never really worked out and when he met Ben and Claire that didn't seem to matter anymore.

The three friends didn't always see eye to eye, but they found their personalities suited and they somehow kept each other alive.

Jesse ordered three beers and passed them around. "Five whole years" he toasted, referring to it being five years since they first met. His green eyes shone in the dark light of the bar and he sat down opposite Claire and Ben.

Ben took a swig from his beer before realising he was supposed to clink bottles with his two companions. He raised an eyebrow and held his bottle up to meet Jesse and Claire's. "Five long years-_ouch!"_

The blonde girl had kicked him under the table and she took a sip of her beer before rolling her eyes at the boy beside her. Their eyes met for a few seconds before she quickly looked away, looking over and smiling at Jesse, who gave her a knowing look while raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of beer. Claire silenced his eyes with another kick but this time in Jesse's direction. His beer went spilling from his mouth and he chuckled brightly, Claire breaking into giggles with him. A few years back Ben and Claire had shared a kiss, both of them decided that their friendship was more important, but things had never really been the same.

"What?" Ben asked a confused look on his face. The other two always seemed to exchange looks that Ben never really understood and he hated not understanding the joke. Although most of the time he was pretty sure he was the joke. Ben sulked and he went back to his beer, looking around the bar at various women. "Ohhhh Jess man, we have a number 7 at 12'O clock"

Jesse turned around to look at the woman Ben was talking about before turning back and laughing. "Dude, what do you think about if you're not thinking about food or sex?"

Ben tilted his head, thinking carefully. "Nope, I am always thinking about one of those."

The three hunters laughed, leaning back in their chairs and enjoying the precious time with their closest friends. They didn't know they were being watched.

It was late when the trio finally left the bar, it was finally closing time and Jesse and Claire were holding Ben up between them. He wasn't so drunk that he didn't know where he was, but if his friends didn't hold him up it was unlikely they'd manage to get him out of the bar.

Ben ran one of his hands on the tips of her hair. "Pink, I like pink"  
Claire chuckled and poked him playfully. "Watch it Braedan, or I'll just leave you here"

They were just about to load Ben into the car when they heard a voice from behind them. Forgetting themselves Claire and Jesse both turned, leaving Ben leaning against the car. The voice was thick and Scottish and Claire narrowed her eyes, Jesse stepped forward protectively. He knew Claire could handle her own, but she couldn't look after herself like Jesse could protect them. As he'd got older he'd got better at not only hiding his powers but controlling them, they weren't something he openly spoke about and although he'd never let his friends see him use them. He would use them in a heartbeat if it meant saving their lives.

The man didn't seem like a threat, but something about him was menacing and being near him made Claire and Jesse nervous. Claire wrapped her arms around herself. "Who are you?" she asked the sinister figure.

The man's features laughed up and smirked a little, his hands widening humbly. "Well…let's just say I'm a friend of the Winchester's"

At that name Ben stood up and pushed past Claire and Jesse, "Who the hell are you?"  
The figure's smile widened, quite proud that he'd caused that reaction. "I have many names, but you can call me Crowley."


End file.
